


New Addiction

by TextualDeviance



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, OT3, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TextualDeviance/pseuds/TextualDeviance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Rundown Job, Eliot gets a little TLC from Parker and Hardison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addiction

A Belgian neurologist once told Eliot Spencer that his pain receptors weren’t as sensitive as most people’s. That, she explained, was why he could take hits, falls and even gunshots without his brain shutting down everything else to focus on the injuries. 

His pleasure receptors, however, were most definitely sensitive indeed—as the neurologist herself had demonstrated that night.

Still, as good as she’d been in finding new ways to stimulate his nerve endings, the results paled in comparison to the endorphins now shooting through his body courtesy the tall, clever young man standing in front of him at the foot of the bed, and the lithe, quirky blonde bridging the small gap between them in a most unusual position. 

“You’re bleeding again.” Parker pulled back from him, mouth glistening, and nodded toward the wound on his thigh, which was indeed seeping through its bandage. 

“Hadn’t noticed,” he murmured. But he did shift slightly, making sure the thick gauze pads under his shoulder and thigh were positioned well enough to soak up any excess. Hotel housekeepers, he knew, were used to dealing with sheets stained with various bodily fluids, but large patches of bright-red blood, soaked through to the mattress, would likely incur far more-detailed questioning than he was interested in fielding. 

Hardison stilled, and he shifted his grip on Parker’s hips. “You sure you’re OK, man? We can—”

“I’m fine.” Eliot cut him off with a smile. “Beyond fine.” He reached down to stroke Parker’s neck and jawline, gently guiding her back to her previous task. She readily acceded.

“A’ight.” Hardison flashed a bemused half-smile, and resumed his staccato rhythm, coaxing a low groan from Parker’s throat. 

Eliot shuddered at the sound, and as the warm surge in his pelvis built back up again, he couldn’t help thinking: if only he could bottle this feeling, he’d never need painkillers again.

-End-


End file.
